The Case of the Scorned Kitten
The Case of the Scorned Kitten is a fan-made crossover written by Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Cooler and Gamma are enlisted to help Furrball find a new home while figuring out a way to get even with his tormentors. Plot Part One (At Acme Acres, a cloaked figure is seen walking.) Figure: I can't go in like this anymore. I've got to find a new home. The only ones who can help are those who live at Holly's Puppy Pound. (Cooler and Gamma are seen filing some papers in Holly's Office.) Cooler: Looks like an ordinary day today. Wanna go get some donuts when we're done? Gamma: Sounds like a plan to me. (As they head out of the pound, they notice a hole in the ground.) Cooler: I wonder who made that hole. Gamma: I assume it must be either Buster or Babs Bunny. Buster and Babs Bunny: No relation. (Cooler and Gamma are startled, only to see Buster and Babs Bunny.) Cooler: Hey, guys. Buster: We need your help. Have you seen Furrball? He went missing. Gamma: Hmm... we haven't, but we'll find him. (They split. Cooler sees the figure from earlier.) Cooler: Hey, do I know you from somewhere? (Cooler looks down and sees a pair of light blue feet.) Cooler: Hmmm... Is that you Fur- (The figure covers Cooler's mouth.) Figure: Not so loud, you fool! You want to give away my identity? Cooler: But why are you here? Figure: I ran away. You see, it was like this.... (Flashback to earlier today at Acme Looniversity, where Furrball is seen depressed. Elmyra walks up to Furrball, but Furrball looks at her angrily.) Furrball: Oh, it's you. What do you want? (Elmyra shows him a wrapped gift.) Furrball: A present for me? (Furrball swats the present aside.) Furrball: No thanks. Elmyra: Why don't you wike my pwesent, kitty?Don't you wove your owner? I do. Furrball: Love me?! (Angrily, with eyes turning red) Love me?! LOVE ME?! (Furrball, in a fit of rage, punches Elmyra in the face so hard that she is sent flying through the hallways and crashing into a vending machine. This catches the attention of Buster and the others.) Furrball: Are you that stupid?! I hate you! You never love me! You have tortured me for years and years, like your other stupid pets! Sweetie, Sneezer and Byron! They wanted me dead! Can't you understand that?! (Fifi walks up to Furrball.) Fifi: Are vou okay? Furrball: No, Fifi, I'm not. I can't stand living with that brat any longer. Fifi: Well, why don't vou live with moi? Furrball: I'm sorry, Fifi, but living in that broken down hunk of junk is not enough to keep me satisfied. (Fifi sheds tears.) Fifi: I... understand. (Plucky walks up to Furrball.) Furrball: And as for you, you selfish, greedy, inconsiderate monster, you ruined my chances of becoming a movie star! All I can say to you is this: YOU NEED HELP! (Furrball walks away.) Plucky: Jeez. (The flashback ends.) Figure: So, now you know why. Cooler: I see.... You poor little guy. (The figure removes his hood and is revealed as Furrball.) Furrball: Yeah. That's why I came to you. (Gamma enters.) Furrball: I need your help too, Mr. Gamma. Gamma: Well, first, I like to know why you're here. Furrball: Long story short, I ran away from Elmyra. (Gamma gets a shocked on his face.) Gamma: (Shocked) That little terror?! (Cooler notices the shocked look on Gamma's face.) Cooler: You know her? Gamma: Needless to day, I watched the show as a kid and she scared the living daylights out of me. Cooler: Oh. Furrball: Anyway, will you two help me out? Gamma: Yes. We will. Furrball: Thanks, guys. Cooler: Where should we start? Furrball: First, we should put Elmyra and her evil pets behind bars for good. Cooler and Gamma: Right. Cooler: But how can we? Furrball: Well... (Hears someone coming.) Furrball: Darn! They're looking for me. Remember, once I put this cloak on, pretend you don't know me. (Furrball pulls his hood back up and Buster and Babs enter.) Buster: Did you find Furrball? Gamma: No, but we'll keep looking. (Buster and Babs leave. Furrball takes off his hood.) Furrball: Phew. Now, how do we give Elmyra a rude surprise? Gamma: I know. We can douse her body with gasoline, light a match and then we.... No no. How about we take a hose, shove it in her mouth, turn it on, and... No! Even better. I can scare with a chainsaw! (Ecstatic) NO! I can use my sniper rifle, aim it at Elmyra, pull the trigger and then....! Cooler: Gamma, please! This is a kid's show! Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler